


Android Virgin

by aesthalien



Series: Whiskey and Thirium [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthalien/pseuds/aesthalien
Summary: Hank brings himself to have Connor to take a sample.





	Android Virgin

Hank decided it was time to test something. A question of whether or not androids could have emotions was answered more than a while ago. When Connor had sought out to find Hank after freeing the androids at CyberLife. With androids being made in the image of their creators in the first place, Hank still can't shake the thought of how well they could emulate such emotions. If the virus in their programming caused one of the greatest events in human history, how can someone still not find themselves to test the question over and over again?

 

Would it be selfish of him to more or less have Connor to himself? To fill that hole in his heart that's been caving in on itself ever since the loss of his son.

 

"Here you go, Lieutenant." Connor greets, his eyes glinting as he waits for the pleasantry. Setting the glass of cognac on Hank's end table, Connor catches the small shake he gives to him.

 

Connor pauses the movement, canceling out the action. "I apologize, Lieutenant, is there a problem?"

 

Hank holds contact with his partner for a few seconds, waiting for him to figure it out for himself.

 

Connor's LED flashes yellow for a moment, "Hank," he corrects himself.

 

Hank nods at him with a smile, taking the glass from his hand. With a quick swig, he finishes the drink with a cough. After a while, Hank gestures for Connor to sit beside him.

 

"Connor lemme ask you somethin'. Have you ever had sex- or android sex or whatever." Hank nearly slurs out, his body sways a bit as he settles himself in the blankets.

 

Connor's eyes flick across the room, taken aback by Hank. His unpredictability still prevalent after all this time- not that it would change very much. Connor feels his heart pump faster as he formulates a well-rounded response. Hank watching him process this question puts him a bit more on edge.

 

"I..." He starts, "no, it's not what I was designed for." Connor looks to Hank, waiting for some kind of visual clue.

 

But instead, he's met with the same observing hardened face. Obviously, Connor got this wrong as well.

 

After seeing Connor struggle with this, Hank chimes in. "If that were the case, then how come... what's his name," Hank loses his train of thought. Snapping his fingers he asks, "Who's the leader- of the- yaknow the-"

 

"Markus," Connor's body eases into Hank's state of mind, "of Jericho, the leader of my people." Hank nods over enthusiastically continuing his train of thought.

 

"Yeah, so how come he does like, that mind probe thing but different-" Hank realizes how stupid he must sound.

 

Connor connects the dots, "Oh, you mean connecting?"

 

"Yeah, and like," Hank's eyes travel down Connor's form. "You have like a dick anyway right?" Hank sits up under the blankets, wishing he didn't down the whole cognac down for once.

 

Connor tries to piece together what Hank is trying to get to, deciphering what he was saying alone was a challenge in itself. Connor supposes it doesn't hurt to answer readily to any questions Hank asked anyway. Not like he ever truly questioned Hank. Was it weird for Connor to be "hanging out" with Hank at him home for the past few days, and more so just pet sitting when Hank had gone out on small trips to the store? Not that Connor didn't mind devoting time to his partner, there always seemed to be a challenge in some way or another.

 

This just happened to be one of those times.

 

"Yes, Hank," Connor says calmly, however coming off a bit snappy. "Is there a reason for these questions?" Connor decides to analyze Hank's state to see if there are any clues.

 

After a few delayed moments from what Connor could tell, of Hank analyzing him, he says, "No just, curious..."

 

Before Connor's could reach to Hank's lower half he's interrupted with another question. "Have you ever used it? I mean, can you use it?" Hank's face shows a twinge of mischievousness.

 

"I..." Connor begins before being caught off again. "I mean I," Hank slurs a bit, second-guessing himself Connor could see, "I know you're not a sex robot but- uhm."

 

Connor smirks, finding an opportunity to tease his partner. "I've had no reason to Hank,"Connor's eyelashes flash, "unless you have a reason for me to do so?"

 

That causes Hank to nearly blow a gasket as his face turns red. "Jesus Christ Connor- no-" He lifts up the blankets to cover himself more, quieting down.

 

"Actually," Hank curses at himself.

 

"Can you go get me another drink?" He nearly pleads with guilt. "Of course, Hank," Connor smiles, gently picking up the glass as he heads out the door.

 

Hank shifts in his seat, calling out to him, clutching a fistful of the blankets in his hands "Hey is that sarcasm!?" He doesn't get a response back.

 

"Damn robot..." He bites his bottom lip, "too smart for his own good," his hand slips under the blankets, palming his growing bulge. Hank pauses to chuckle, hearing Connor cooing to Sumo as he prepares his drink.

 

Connor returns shortly with another drink in hand, seeing Hank in a startled mess. Handing the drink over to him, he sits next to Hank once more. Connor watches Han gulp down the drink, sweat gathering on his forehead.

 

Hank releases a sharp exhale, feeling the alcohol burn his throat. Craving his longtime crutch to carry him through this assumed regrettable decision.

 

He leans back into his headboard, giving a heavy sigh. "Okay... let's do this," He says more so to himself.

 

Connor watches Hank close his eyes, waiting for something.

 

Connor waits too.

 

"...Connor..." Hank says sternly, slightly aggravated.

 

"Y-yes, Hank?" Connor starts to realize what's being initiated.

 

"You uh, wanna," Hank's opens his eyes, and gestures to his poking erection, the blankets giving no justice to it.

 

"How do you," Connor tries to refer to his library of human sexual relations and how they normally blossom. The options he gathers- generated from the situation presented to him- could range from a "blowjob", kisses in any area, roleplay-

 

Hank smashes his lips against Connor's, his hands gripping Connor's shoulders.

 

Hank notices how soft silicone could be.

 

"Guess I have to give you a bit of incentive, eh Connor?" He laughs into the kiss, Connor still slow to respond to the situation. Hank slips off Connor's blazer, his hands quickly heading to untie his tie.

 

Hank notices how stiff Connor is, "You uh-" Hank can't believe he's about to ask this, "You wanna continue?" Never in Hank's wildest dreams did he think he'd ask an android for consent.

 

Connor's LED flicks in and out of yellow. To him, he knows it would be beneficial to pleasure his partner- perhaps even change their relationship. Connor can't pinpoint if this would be negative or positive- or would result in him serving Hank- or if he would be "pleasured". It's not too much of question if he could since Markus has-

 

"I mean I don't know how you could get off from this, or if you could really," Hank bites his lip, feeling his cock ache in what it seemed like a decade.

 

Connor figures out this would favor him as well. "Yes, I'd like to continue," Connor tries to replicate Hank as he leans in to give a kiss.

 

Hank groans against Connor's mouth as the kiss gets deeper. Hank reaches to grasp a lockful of Connor's hair as he pushes his tongue into Connor's mouth. He moans as soon as Connor quickly finds a spot, rubbing it in soft circles.

 

Hank pulls away to catch his breath, his temple resting against Connor's chest. After a few deep breaths, Hank raises to eye level with Connor once more. Still, out of breath, he demands, "Take your shirt off."

 

As Connor unbuttons, Hank palms himself, already thirsty for more. Once Connor folds his shirt and places it beside the bed, he finds Hank already putting to work his natural lubricant, slicking it over his cock.

 

Hank moans as he grasps his cock tightly at the base, still gazing at Connor's form. Hank curses to himself, "Fuck you're too pretty," his eyes roll to the back of his head as he slowly strokes his aged member.

 

Connor smiles at the perceived compliment, "Thank you, Hank." This earns a gruff groan from Hank, "Connor- don't make cum already, Jesus..." He huffs out.

 

"Suck-" Hank breathes out, tearing his hand away from his cock.

 

Connor pauses. "No teeth," Hank says dismissively.

 

"Hank you don't like when I analyze samples," Connor states.

 

Hank groans as he finds him trapped in a corner. "Not in this-this is different Connor," Hank rubs a tired hand over his face. He won't admit to finding Connor's sample taking methods rather arousing.

 

"Just- you use your mouth," Hank tries to explain.

 

Connor gathers information from his library and combines it with Hank's bare bones explanation. Connor slowly opens his mouth and lowers himself to Hank's cock. His tongue slack, he licks from the base to the tip, earning a low groan of approval.

 

After a few careful licks, Hank's hand rubs along the buzz cut of Connor's scalp to his bountiful crown. Grasping a fistful, Connor takes the incentive to take in the head.

 

Having the head rest on his tongue, he looks up at Hank to check on his progress. Hank catches his eyes and looks away quickly, his face growing redder. "Connor, for fuck's sake-"

 

Connor speaks with a bit of a lisp, the head still in his mouth, "So-ry, Ha-nk." Hank nearly holds back his orgasm, "Jesus-" He was absolutely too precious.

 

Connor brings his attention back to the task at hand- at mouth, really.

 

He takes in more of Hank's cock, his tongue gliding along the base and the head hits the back of his throat. Connor gets more primal approval from Hank, the grip in his hair tightening. Connor begins to bob his head, use his tongue to slurp in each time, and every so often to kiss and lull around the head.

 

Soon enough Hank thrusts into Connor's mouth, catching him off guard as he cums forcefully with a loud groan. Connor slips out an alarming, "Hank!" As the cum decorates his lips to his chest. Connor can feel the small dribble of cum that's managed to get caught in his LED. He raises two fingers to scrap it out and brings it to his tongue.

 

"Oh my God, Connor really?" Hank laughs, calming down from his orgasm, watching Connor take the sample through half-lidded eyes.

 

"I believe I should take it for safe keeping, Hank," Connor smiles.

 

"You fuckin' weirdo," Hank chuckles out, bringing a hand to wipe away his forehead sweat.


End file.
